<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redemption by KhadaVengean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578539">Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean'>KhadaVengean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimileth Week 2k20 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambitious Relationship, And Ashe is precious, Angst, But I think that's kinda obvious, Byleth is kinda angry, Confrontations, Dimitri loves his wife, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I don't like Rhea, Mention of Death, Redemption, change my mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:44:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a simple rule: if Byleth was in trouble or not feeling well, there was nothing to stop Dimitri to make things better.</p>
<p>Dimileth Week 2k20 Day 7: Loyalty</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimileth Week 2k20 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not much to say. This is still the raw version - as soon as I have the corrected one, I will edit it. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy and let's hope that I would be actually PUNCTUAL for the next Dimileth Week in 2k21. </p>
<p>Nonetheless, have fun with this thing.</p>
<p>PS: I don't like Rhea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>I can not and do not recall gaining any kind of notice about your presence.” Byleth’s voice was a sword in the thin air between them, silence lying in the room and gaining weight when her voice speaks the last word. Her opponent sat on the other side of the small table in her room, her hands draped in her lap and looking at her in <b>fucking</b> patience. Byleth never thought that she would ever find out that such irritation could exist. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What do you want here, Rhea?”</em></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri woke up and he knew it was one of <em>these </em>days. The kind where you should just never get up because they never hold anything good in their repertoire for you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t a voice commanding him to freeze, what sometimes happened, but this sense of foreboding. Something was going to happen today and he wasn’t really sure what he should make of this. It was a sense he trained in those five years of exile and it was a skill he greatly cherished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke up, got dressed, sparred a little bit and returned to his duties as king. Byleth’s absence made his routine dull, but he gulped it down and tried to push away his longing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though he knew that his foreboding sense did not let him down in the moment when Dedue passed a letter to him, stamped with the sign of House Gaspard and addressed to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew that Ashe was in Garreg Mach right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, with this sense of sudden fear, he opened the letter.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I’ve simply wished to visit you, child. This was my only desire.” Rhea pulled up her shoulders, her green hair falling down her back. Her face has gained age, wrinkles now tainting her porcelain skin. “We hadn’t had the time to speak with each other after the war. I’ve heard that things are going well.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She wrinkled her nose and if Byleth wasn’t looking at her like looking at Edelgard back then in the final battle, when everything was done and she drove a dagger through her other half’s chest, she hadn’t noticed it. But she did and this little motion nearly forced her to jump over the table to scratch out her eyes. “I was told that you have started a great reform. Both you and Dimitri-”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>That is ‘his majesty’ for you, Rhea.” </em></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>15</b>
  </span>
  <sup>
    <span>
      <b>th</b>
    </span>
  </sup>
  <span>
    <b> G</b>
  </span>
  <span>
    <b>arland</b>
  </span>
  <span>
    <b> Moon, 1188</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Your majesty, King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd I,</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>we’ve wished to write you this letter to inform you of something dire. The queen has recently welcomed the former archbishop, Lady Rhea, unannounced in Garreg Mach. We are not sure which kind of topics were discussed in their talk, but since both of them share history with each other, we are sure that they weren’t the most pleasant thing. Ever since her visit, Lady Byleth has excused herself, sought seclusion in her chambers and only participated in the most important rites. We are greatly worried and wish for her to feel better. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But both of us can only do so much. We can try to be her support, but we are aware that it won’t be enough. Therefore, we both have a request: if it’s consolable with your other duties, do you think you can come to visit Garreg Mach? If there is anyone to help her during this time, it is you, your majesty. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I think her grace would like that too. She doesn’t say it out loud and I think she would never, but I’m sure that she would be happy to see you. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>We hope that you’re getting this letter safely. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Signed,</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ashe Ubert, Count of Gaspard,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marianne von Edmund, Advisor</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Her green eyes, once laced with motherly affection, began to darken. Doubt, hesitation, skepticism. And something else that Byleth refused to see. They looked at each other, exchanged glances, and Rhea lowered her head in exhaustion. “Of course, his majesty. May I ask when you’ve started to protect those titles?” She lifted her eyes and the game was so on. “I thought that you resented the usage of titles and often insisted on your name. Although you combine two major points of power in this continent.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>That is true. I have to give you that,” she said, although she had to clench her teeth. Just by looking at her let the vomit climb up in her throat and she truly wished to just follow her instinct of anger. It was the first time in her life she felt that way and Byleth was </em><span>boiling. </span><em>“But it is the name of my husband, my other half,” she said and watched how the features of her opposite fell, “and if someone like you casually says it like this, I have no intention of not correcting you. You can defile my name, but not his. Never his and I will not hesitate to react if you try again.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>This was not my intention.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Many things weren’t your intention and look what happened.” Byleth felt her pulse quicken, galloping like a horse in war. </em></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dedue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the way his closest companion looked seemed like he already knew the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prepare my battalion. We’re going to Garreg Mach. I will inform the ambassadors of Fraldarius and Gautier that the talks will be postponed for a week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was the king of Fódlan. And probably the strongest person in the continent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he was also a husband. A loving man who adored his wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And may the goddess help him that he will abandon anything as soon as she needed his help.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Tell me, Byleth.” Solely the way she spoke her name was almost too much. “What is the reason for your anger?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Give me any kind of reason why I shouldn’t be angry, Rhea.” With her legs crossed, she lifted the heel of her right of her left foot over and over, creating a clacking sound. In rhythm with her pulse, Byleth felt how she simply wished to cast everything aside. “After all the things you have done, not only to me but also to my students, you simply show up here and think I will welcome you with open arms?” She seethed through her teeth, the clacking of her heels becoming even faster. “I did not think of you to be so delusional, Rhea.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I simply did what was right.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Silence. A moment of rest. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Byleth lowered her face, looked at the ring on her finger. Remembered. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The storm was brewing. And ready to strike. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>His most trusted battalion, the lion corps, was a mix of men and women who have already stood with him during the war. Elite warriors, who served their king unconditionally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there were also a few who have already shared a long talk with their king. Who knew of his worry for his wife, of his unconditional love for the queen. And so, they don’t hesitate to gear up as quickly as possible as Dedue brings them the note to prepare for a trip to Garreg Mach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They left a the beginning of evening. The sun was already going down. But they didn’t care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their king needed their help.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You did what was right?” A huff. “Don’t you think you want to say ‘You did what you </em><span>thought </span><em>was right? Just?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I followed the will of the goddess.” She could see the frown on her face. “I named you my successor because you carry the goddess’ power inside you.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I may carry her powers, but I am not her. Rhea, do you understand those words?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Byleth rose from her seat, towering over the woman and it felt like the moment of payback has finally come. “I am not her. I am not the goddess, I am simply me.” She turned her back on her. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Rhea stayed silent. And suddenly, the whole mood of this conversation shifted from deep and boiling anger to sobering sadness and grief. Byleth only needed to hear her small gasp to let her shoulders slumber. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You killed Ashe’s father. You executed countless people because you deemed them as threats to your church. You disappeared in those five years, not fighting back and resting in that tower in Enbarr, nothing but a prisoner to Edelgard.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>To speak the late emperor’s name always brought forth a wide variety of reactions. Dimitri’s eye always gained that note of regret, wishing that things could have changed. He regretted it that him and his sister weren’t able to find a path which they could both walk on. Ferdinand’s guilt of treating her like this. Dorothea’s sadness upon witnessing that she couldn’t do for her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But she felt how Rhea’s blood started to boil, her breaths coming out harsher than before. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But Byleth ignored that. The balance of power has changed. Now, she was stronger than Rhea. And unless she wanted to start a war once again, she couldn’t do anything against it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You named me the archbishop. You gave me a position I never wanted and never wished for. You dumped all this responsibility and shed blood on my shoulders. I am the one who has to bath out all your mistakes, all the things you have done. Who do you think has to deal with the Eastern and Western Church after you decided to execute them?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Rhea gasped. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Checkmate.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri passed the woods. And the same sight like the one when he first brought Byleth, back then his future professor, greeted him. The sun caressed his face and the imposing sight of Garreg Mach Monastery greeted him like an old friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was there. And Dimitri’s heart was yearning, crying, screaming in worry and excitement. It’s been moons since he last saw her and he could feel it in his bones, singing through every nook and cranny, every muscle and organ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued, but slower than before. The others were tired, managing to pass from Fhirdiad in record time, but it was obvious on their faces and their horses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It worked for him. He never took his eye from the sight of the church’s center, his old home and greatest sanctuary in this one year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m coming, beloved.”</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>And now, you sit in this room, in Garreg Mach, the place where you’ve resided for centuries and think that you can just sit here as if nothing happened.” Byleth turned around, looked at the woman who had her face turned to her lap and she let out a deep breath. “You’ve done many good things, Rhea. You gave shelter to orphans, you allowed old and weak monks and nuns to reside here to spend their last rest. But you also were a tyrant, murdering people because they didn’t share your fanatical belief and put all your power in one point. There are many people in the kingdom who are not devout followers of the church because they didn’t have any kind of possibility to truly live this faith. All the things that could have been possible in your power have gone to waste because you thought it’d be right to put all your efforts into Garreg Mach.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Rhea stayed silent. Byleth crossed her arms in front of her chest, caught the sight of her ring from the corner of her eyes and shook her head. “Do you know what my father told me right at the beginning? When I’ve just started becoming a teacher?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Rhea looked at her. And from the way her eyes gazed at her, she already had a clue. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Seteth waited for him at the gate. “Your majesty.” He bowed. “We’ve been expecting you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri’s eyebrow rose automatically. “Does Byleth know I’m here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She doesn’t. She’s been secluding herself the last couple of days and no one was able to reach out to her. Her grace has been showing up for the morning mess and the most important conferences, but whenever she has the time, she’s locked herself up in her quarters.” Seteth let out a deep sigh. “To be frank, we are not sure how to proceed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seteth waited for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The cemetery.”</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>He told me not to trust you. And now I understand why.” </em></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He never imagined that the way to the cemetery would be that long.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And the sentences she spoke were like a dagger through Rhea’s heart. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Garreg Mach is your home. And it will always be. But your time here has ended.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Rhea’s pained expression turned tired.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Leave. And never come back.”</em></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ashe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gray eyes of his knight lightened up. “Your majesty.” He bowed shortly. “I’m so relieved to see you here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Dimitri couldn’t imagine that the presence of the former archbishop had a very positive effect on him, especially considering his history.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine, absolutely. No need to worry about me.” The king recognized the worry in his eyes. “But her grace..” He shook his head, his silver locks following his movement. “I’ve never thought that she could ever say something like this. I mean, it’s understandable, considering all the things that have happened between them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri couldn’t say anything. He knew of his wife’s feelings towards the former archbishop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet, this realization didn’t help at all.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ashe,” she loudly called through the room. She knew that he was standing outside the door, probably trying to refuse the urge to listen, but falling for it nonetheless. “Can you come in please?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The door opened and the student that probably lost the most to the woman in the room entered, proud and with an expression of rage in his features. One of the kindest souls in the kingdom, in this entire world and yet, she knew that the deaths of Lonato and Christophe still gnawed at him. “Your grace?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Please escort Rhea to the main gate.” Byleth and Rhea exchanged glances. For the first and, probably, for the last time. “If she shows any sign to resistance, use any means necessary to protect the inhabitants of Garreg Mach.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Despite everything, it still hurt to say this so openly. But the presence of the former archbishop was still a risk she refused to take. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ashe’s determination in his gray orbs gave her the reassurance she needed. “Right away, professor.”</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>An eerie quiet greeted him when he reached the cemetery. The garland moon’s sun was shining beautifully on the tomb stone, letting them reflect the light. The garlands were swaying peacefully in the light breeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could see her. Sitting in front of her parents’ grave with her knees pulled to her knees, her head placed on top. Byleth’s beautiful green hair was flowing like a wave down her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was ethereal, gorgeous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But in this moment, she emitted solitude. Loneliness. It hurt to look at her like this.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Rhea left – looking at her one last time. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Byleth refused to look back. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>But he refused to look away. The king descended the stairs and approached her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Byleth looked outside her window. Observing the children, the students of the officer’s academy and how they spent their break. Two girls sitting together closely, whispering to each other in hushed giggles and two boys approaching. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They laughed, they were carefree. And wasn’t that the thing she wanted? To let these students have a year in peace instead of war like her own students had? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The sun was shining. Her ring caught the light and let it glitter. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She missed Dimitri. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The closer he got, the more his heart started to act up. It thumbed quickly in his chest, but he didn’t know if it was in excitement, in adoration, in disbelief or in worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn’t noticed him yet.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Your grace?” Ashe’s whisper was hushed when he approached her. His feet were steady, but hesitant. She could hear it in his voice. “Rhea has left. I’ve watched how she disappeared on the horizon.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Thank you, Ashe.” Although the break has already passed and the students have returned to their classes, she couldn’t look away. Then, when silence came and broke, she whispered: “I’m sorry.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Huh?” His sound of surprise let the corners of her mouth tremble. “For what?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She didn’t know the answer. Or, when you phrase it differently, she had a vague idea why. But the feeling of guilt tugged heavy at her soul and she let out a shaky breath. She played with the ring on her finger. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I shouldn’t have asked you to escort her back. It was selfish and pettish of me, trying to use to demonstrate that she hasn’t any power left.” Now, her lips were trembling and what a petty sight it had to be. The archbishop, queen, and hero of the Fódlan war crying in her office. “After all the things she did to you.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Silence fell over them and she heard how weight was put on Ashe’s voice. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Things have changed, professor.” The usage of her old title brought a shivering smile to her unsteady lips. “I think if someone else would have become the new archbishop, I had turned my back against them. They killed Lonato and Christophe. I’ve learned how cruel the church can be.” He let out a breath, knowing how foreign these words were out of his mouth. “But I’m sure that things change with you as their leader. And I also mustn’t forget that the church has also brought hope to many of our friends.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She wondered, sometimes, how it’s possible to have a heart as pure as his. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ashe?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Yes?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Thank you for your company and your words, but is it okay if I take some time for myself?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She didn’t have her student’s strength. She didn’t have his pure heart. She trembled, felt cold invading her senses and she bit her lip to command her voice to stay even. “I think this took a greater toll on me than I thought.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Of course. If there is anything you need, don’t hesitate to call. I’ll be right around the corner.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She wouldn’t. Even if there was a problem, she had no desire to call him. Marianne was here and she didn’t need to worry her as well. “Thank you. Truly, Ashe.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You’re welcome, professor.” </em></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Byleth?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment of silence passed until seafoam green eyes looked at him under her lashes, a look of confusion and shock taking over her features. “Dima?” She rose quickly from her position, not minding that her clothes were collecting the dust. “Love, what are you doing here?” Her breaths became quicker. “Did something happen? Are you alright? Is it an emergency? Why was I not informed about this-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beloved,” he spoke and it was the only word she needed to hear to come down from her course of concern. Dimitri wrapped his arms around his beloved and pulled her close to his chest, burying his nose into her hair. Her scent captivated him and he didn’t realize how great the urge was to see her again. Finally, <em>finally, </em>he had her back in his arms. “Everything’s alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nuzzled her face into his chest, her arms around his torso and she mumbled into the fabric of his coat: “Now it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart melted right then and there. Slowly, he caressed her locks. “Are you okay, beloved?” He kissed her temple, a short peck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She froze in his embrace until she let out a short exhale. He couldn’t decipher if it was in irritation, confusion or a mix between the two. “Rhea was here,” she spoke and buried her hands in his shirt. “But you knew that, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their eyes met. She looked at him from her position, so much smaller than him and so incredibly precious that he just wanted to embrace her all day long. Especially in this situation. He watched how her face contorted in confusion, in sadness, a certain kind of guilt he had never seen her carry around before. “I did. I got a letter saying that you didn’t wish to interact with people and secluded yourself in your chambers.” Her caressed her cheek with his thumb. “I came here as soon as possible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dimitri,” she whispered and what joy it brought to him, despite this situation. Byleth simply looked at him and he saw the gears running in her head. Emotions flashed in her orbs, coming and going like the tide and it seemed like they won – he could pearls gathering on her lids, slowly preparing themselves to be shed. “Dima.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They strengthened their embrace, him hushing her and slowly bringing her to the stairs. He made sure that she could still see the grave of Jeralt and Sitri in the distance. They sat down and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his chest. “Tell me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those two words were needed to let the emotions pour out. And the tears finally began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Recounting the encounter between the current and former archbishop, Byleth didn’t stop with the details. She told him about the things both of them said, how she didn’t hesitate to call out Rhea with all the things she has done and finally, her banishment from Garreg Mach during the reign of Byleth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t regret it.” Byleth stopped, closing her mouth and shaking her head. “To be honest, I’ve never thought that speaking those things out loud would feel so good. But on the other hand, I just felt so empty after it.” She sighed, intervening her fingers and pressed them against her stomach. “I’ve never imagined that I could speak to her like this. Rhea was so...powerless when she sat there. She was the one who gave the command to kill those people because they didn’t agree with her. Even my father told me to not trust her. Because of her...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment of silence and Dimitri looked at her. He took away his arm from her shoulder and reached for her hand instead, lacing their fingers together. Their rings were right next to each other, two golden bands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no heartbeat,” she whispered and leaned her head against his shoulder. “My mother died giving birth to me, a dead born child with no heartbeat. She gave me a chance to live, though I’m not sure how.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt her shiver. “I’m just so confused.” She buried her face in his clothes. “She helped me to live, and yet, she didn’t savor those she has ended. Why is she so selective about this?” Her other hand joined their intertwined ones. “Dimitri, what should I do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pour out your heart, beloved.” His thumb swiped over her cheek. “Tell me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her words were laced with tears and he saw them running down her cheek. “When I’ve gained Sothis’ power and woke up, she treated me like her own. She always looked at me in such motherly love. But Rhea isn’t a person to do things out of goodness of her own heart. What-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After this, there were no more words spoken. Instead, she buried herself in his arms, trying to shield herself away from the world. She cried and grief was probably an emotion that was still new to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri replied with silence, not with words. He took her into his arms and gave her all the time she needed to shed her tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he’d so until the moment they parted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>